


Meeting the Parents

by ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Family, M/M, Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt/pseuds/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire meet each other's families on Thanksgiving and then something else happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Parents

“Yes, Mom,” Enjolras sighed into the phone pinching the bridge of his nose, “We’ll be there at eleven, just like you said. Alright. Love you, too. Bye.”

Enjolras walked into the bedroom, where Grantaire was lying in bed frowning at his tablet.

“I thought I’d hear back from that art gallery by now,” R said when he noticed Enj staring at him; “They probably just aren’t going to contact me.”

Enj climbed into bed and took the tablet from his hand. He put it down on the nightstand and pecked R’s cheek, “Of course they will. They’d be fools not to display your work.”

Grantaire turned on his side to face Enjolras, “You were talking to your mom?” he asked to (effectively) change the subject.

“Yes,” Enj frowned, “We’re going to brunch on Thanksgiving.”

“Sounds pretentious…I’m in,” Grantaire joked, earning him a glare from his boyfriend. “Oh I’m sure it won’t be that bad, Mon Ange,” he smiled as he pulled Enjolras into a hug, “Besides I’ve never met your family.”

“There’s a reason for that, R,” Enj said. He smiled, “But I’m excited to meet your family. What time did your mom say to be there for dinner?”

“She said three, but we can show up earlier if we want, my sisters have really missed me apparently,” R said.

“Perfect, my mom wants us there at eleven for brunch, and your parents live an hour away from mine, that means we can easily be out of my parents’ house by one,” Enjolras’ grin grew wider as he did the math in his head.

“You’re adorable when you’re excited,” R laughed.

Enjolras leaned in to kiss him, “You’re adorable all the time.”

Grantaire’s phone started buzzing. He sighed and got up to answer it, “I’ll be right back, mon Ange.”

Enj’s eyes followed Grantaire out into the hallway, curiously.

Grantaire answered the phone, “Hello? Yes, speaking. Oh. Really? OK. Thank you very much. I’ll see you then. Bye.” He ran back into the bedroom, almost slipping due to his socks on the wood floor, “Holy shit, Enj.”

“What? Is everything OK?” Enj asked.

“That was the art gallery…”

“And?”

“They decided to feature my work starting in January,” Grantaire almost shouted.

“That’s wonderful, R,” Enjolras smiled getting up and running into his arms, “I’m so proud of you.”

“Get dressed, we’re going out to celebrate,” Grantaire said, quickly pecking Enj’s lips.

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” Enj pouted.

“We’re going somewhere fancy,” R announced, “Now that I’m almost a famous artist, we’ll be doing this very often.”

 

After they got back from dinner, Grantaire went to the fridge and took out a bottle of Champagne.

“We just had Champagne, dear,” Enjolras said.

“Well, guess what,” Grantaire replied.

“We’re having more Champagne?” Enj asked.

“Correct,” R smiled.

The next morning they woke up hungover, but at least they had the day to recover before meeting each other’s families on Thanksgiving.

 

“I’m guessing we have to get dressed up for brunch?” Grantaire asked Enjolras as he stood in their bedroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

“I’m afraid so, Mon Coeur,” Enj sighed.

“Pick out an outfit for me?” Grantaire asked with puppy eyes.

“Oh, fine,” Enj laughed before picking out his boyfriend’s clothes.

Grantaire drove to Enj’s parents’ house. Enjolras was wringing his hands the whole way.

Grantaire put his hand on Enj’s knee, “It’ll be fine, Enjolras.”

Enj nodded, “God, do I hope you’re right, R.”

R pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. Enjolras took a deep breath before following him.

Enj rang the doorbell, No turning back now he thought to himself.

“Alexander!” his mother said as she opened the door, “Come on in, honey.”

“Hi, mom,” Enj said kissing her hello before he followed her in, Grantaire close behind.

His father and older brother and sister-in-law were waiting inside.

“Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Rene,” Enj said. He turned to Grantaire, “These are my parents, my brother, Aaron, and his wife, Laura.”

“Nice to meet all of you,” Grantaire smiled politely.

Enjolras’s dad and brother both stepped forward to shake Grantaire’s hand.

“Pleasure to meet you as well, Rene,” Enj’s dad smiled.

Grantaire could tell Enj was still a nervous wreck.

“So how did the two of you meet,” his brother asked.

“Rene came to a meeting of my political society,” Enj said.

“Oh yes,” Aaron said, “I almost forgot about your little group. You enjoy politics, too, Rene?”

Enjolras bit the inside of his mouth to keep from arguing.

“Well, not as much as Alexander, a friend of mine dragged me to a meeting with hopes of setting the two of us up,” R explained, “It worked, as you can see,” he smiled squeezing Enj’s hand.

“Which friend was this?” his mom asked.

“Jehan,” Enj replied.

“That’s the one with the pink hair that’s really red, right?” his mom asked.

“Yes, mom, that’s Jehan,” Enj said.

After a few more minutes, they all sat down for brunch. Grantaire was sitting next to Enjolras. He managed a few reassuring touches whenever Enjolras clenched his teeth during a political conversation. 

Grantaire learned a lot about Enj’s family. His father is a lawyer; his mother is a social worker. His brother is an accountant. His sister-in-law is a teacher, and they’ve been married for two years. She’s actually pregnant now, though you’d never think it looking at her.

“Well that’s at least one grandchild,” his mother sighed, glancing over at Enjolras.

“Actually, Mrs. Enjolras,” Grantaire said, “Alexander and I were thinking of adopting a child someday. Not for a few years, of course, but we’ve discussed the matter.”

“Oh…well that’s nice,” his mom smiled.

They were almost there, just a few more minutes before they could leave. Enj could see the light at the end of the tunnel.

“So, Rene,” Enj’s dad asked, “What do you do?”

“Oh, I’m an artist,” Grantaire replied.

Aaron gave a slight laugh, “An artist?”

“Is there a problem with that, Aaron?” Enj asked.

His dad interrupted, “Oh, Alexander, your brother didn’t mean any harm. It’s just the starving artist stereotype is all.”

“Exactly,” Aaron agreed, “There are so few artists that actually make a name for themselves.”

“Well, I’ll have you all know that Rene’s artwork was selected to be featured at the art gallery in our city. He is actually quite talented,” Enj shot back.

“Now there’s no need to shout, Alexander,” his mother said, “Aaron had a legitimate concern. Just calm down.”

Enj stole a glance at the clock, Perfect, he thought, “No, I won’t have you all mock my boyfriend’s profession to his face.” He stood up, “We’re leaving. We have to be at Rene’s parents’ house in an hour, and it’s a long drive.”

Grantaire stood up and followed Enjolras out to the car, “You didn’t have to do that, Enj.”

“Yes, I did,” Enj said as he got into the passenger’s seat. He buried his face in his hands and screamed.

“Enj,” Grantaire said, “It’s alright.”

“I know,” Enj said taking a deep breath, “They just infuriate me.”

Grantaire started the car, “I know they do, but we’re not in there anymore.”

“I’m sorry they said that to you, about being an artist.”

“Don’t worry about it, mon Ange.”

“Let’s hope your family is more fun, yeah?”

“They are, trust me,” R smiled.

Grantaire was completely right; his family was way more relaxed than Enj’s.

“Watch this,” Grantaire grinned as they pulled into the driveway. He honked the horn a bunch of times. 

Enj jumped the first time, but laughed as four girls came running out of the house.

“Mom!” one of them shouted, “Rene’s home!”

Grantaire got out of the car and immediately picked up the smallest girl, “Hello, ladies,” he smiled.

He was surrounded in seconds.

“Enj, these are my little sisters,” He pointed to each one, “Anna, Clara, Isabelle, and this little one is Maggie.”  
“Nice to meet you,” Enj said.

“Girls, this is Enjolras,” R said.

“That’s a funny name,” Clara observed.

“Clara,” R groaned.

“It’s alright, R,” Enj laughed, “My first name is Alexander, but I prefer my last name.”

R began to speak again, “Anna is seventeen—.”

“Almost eighteen,” she interrupted him.

“Right,” he continued, “Clara and Belle are twins; they’re fourteen. And Maggie here is thirty, right?”

Maggie giggled, “No, Rene! I’m six!”

“Oh, that’s right, she’s six…wait a minute…that can’t be right…you were five the last time I saw you.”

“Rene! It’s my birthday!” Maggie said.

“Is it?” R asked her, “Because if it was your birthday, I’d have a present for you.”

“Do you?” Maggie asked.

R pulled a tiny wrapped box from his pocket and put it in Maggie’s hand.

“Can I open it?” she asked.

“Well, you can’t see what it is if you don’t,” R laughed, “Go ahead.”

She tore the paper off the box and opened it, “It’s a locket!” she gasped.

“And look,” R said, “M for Maggie.”

She threw her arms around his neck, “You’re the best big brother ever!”

“Why don’t you go inside, it’s getting cold,” R said putting her down.

The girls went back inside. “Ready to go in, Enj?”

“Yeah,” Enjolras said taking his hand, “You didn’t say it was your sister’s birthday.”

R shrugged, “I figured she’d mention it the second she got the chance.”

Grantaire’s mom was waiting at the door, “There you two are,” she smiled, “I thought you’d run away.”

“Run away from you, Mom?” R asked, “Never.”

“So this must be the famous Enjolras?” his mom said.

R’s eyes went wide as his face turned pink, “Mom…uh yeah, this is Enj.”

“It’s so nice to finally meet you,” she said hugging Enjolras.

“Nice to meet you too,” Enj smiled.

“Well, come on in, Rene, your father can’t wait to try and scare Enjolras.”

Grantaire rolled his eyes, “He realizes that he isn’t in the least bit intimidating, doesn’t he?”

“You know that won’t stop him from trying,” his mom said.

Grantaire and Enjolras followed his mom into the living room, where they found his dad.

“Hey, Pops,” R said.

“Rene!” his father grinned, “nice to see you. Your sisters have been bouncing off the walls all day waiting for you.”

“Dad, this is Enjolras,” Grantaire said, “Enj, this is my dad.”

“Ah, so this is the boyfriend,” his dad said, standing up and looking Enj up and down. “And what is it you do?”

“I’m hoping to run for office one day,” Enj replied.

“I see,” R’s dad nodded. He looked him over once more, “OK, I approve.”

“Dad!” Grantaire said, giving him the ‘you’re-embarrassing-me’ look.

R’s sisters came back into the room and they all sat down while dinner was cooking.

After a little bit, Isabelle spoke up, “So this is going to sound weird, but would you mind if I braided your hair?”

“Belle,” Grantaire said, “I don’t think—.”

“Of course you can,” Enj interrupted, “I’ve never worn it in a braid before.”

“Great!” Belle smiled, “I’ll be right back.” She darted to her room for a brush and a hair tie. 

“Oh great,” Clara rolled her eyes; “She’s been doing nothing but watching hair tutorials on YouTube for the past week.”

Belle returned, brush in hand, hair tie on her wrist, “Let’s do this.”

Five minutes later Enj had the most beautiful braid in his hair.

“Wow,” he said, “This is awesome!”

“Why thank you,” Belle said bowing slightly.

“Alright dinner’s ready!” R’s mom yelled from the dining room.

After dinner, R’s dad said, “And I believe it’s someone’s birthday.”

So there was cake, and Maggie was so happy.

“So,” Grantaire asked once they got into the car, “What did you think?”

“Um, I love your family,” Enj smiled, “Your sister’s are adorable and your parents are like the nicest people ever.”

“I’m glad you liked them,” R said, “They really liked you, too.”

“Really?” Enj asked as they pulled into their driveway.

“Yeah, my mother asked me when the wedding was,” he said getting out of the car.

Enjolras laughed following him to the door.

“Enj?” R asked.

“What is it, R?”

“When’s the wedding?”

“Wait, are you asking—.”

“Yes, Enjolras,” R smiled getting down on one knee, “Will you marry me?” he asked taking Enj’s hands.

“Yes,” Enj said through teary eyes, “Yes, I’ll marry you.”


End file.
